1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to testing a surface of an object. More specifically, the disclosure relates to testing a surface to generate data. Even more specifically, the disclosure relates to a method, system, and apparatus for generating images using wavelengths of light generated by quantum dots.
2. Background
Inconsistencies may develop in a surface of an object. An inconsistency is an undesired condition in the material. For example, wear, corrosion, or another inconsistency may develop in a metallic surface of an object. The inconsistency is an undesired condition, because a material having an inconsistency in the surface may not perform as well as a material not having the inconsistency. For example, a metallic surface that has corrosion may not support as much weight as a metallic surface that does not have corrosion.
Non-destructive inspection may be used in testing a surface. For example, the surface of an aircraft body may be inspected to determine whether an inconsistency has developed in the surface. An inspection is non-destructive when the test does not destroy or alter a portion of the object. For example, a surface may be inspected using a camera for corrosion.
The surface to be tested may be larger than the field of view of the measurement tool used to perform the inspection. For example, a camera may only be capable of inspecting a portion of the surface to be tested at a given time. In such an illustrative example, the tool may be moved by an operator from portion to portion of the surface until the desired area of the surface has been tested.
The operator may disable the tool after each portion of the surface is tested. For example, the operator may disable the tool for safety or other reasons, such as when the tool generates particles that may be undesirable to contact a human being. In one illustrative example, the tool may generate an x-ray beam as part of the inspection. In such an illustrative example, the operator disables the tool after a portion of the surface is inspected using the x-ray beam so that the x-ray beam does not contact the human operator.
Currently available methods for testing a surface for undesired inconsistencies, such as corrosion, may not be as accurate as desired. For example, visual inspection of the surface may not provide the data needed to quantify the amount of corrosion as well as desired. As another example, currently-available methods for testing a surface for corrosion may be unable to provide the data needed to detect corrosion as early as desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.